Allison and Stiles
The relationship between Hunter Allison Argent and Human Stiles Stilinski. Though the relationship between Allison and Stiles was not shown as much as the other relationships in the series, the two had a close friendship and worked together with Scott McCall (Stiles' longtime best friend) as the foundation for the McCall Pack, acting as allies when confronted with the numerous supernatural events that occur in Beacon Hills. They first became friends through Allison's romantic relationship with Scott McCall and her friendship with Lydia Martin, with whom Stiles had harbored a crush for years. As time passed and Allison became aware of the supernatural world (both as a result of her family's legacy as Hunters of supernatural creatures and as the girlfriend of a Werewolf), Stiles and Allison worked closely with each other and Scott in order to protect their town from all the threats against it. In Season 3A, after Allison and her father Chris returned to hunting (only this time, as members of the pack), Allison and Stiles were instrumental in figuring out that the Darach, Jennifer Blake, was committing human sacrifices and helping the slowly-growing pack fight against the Alpha Pack. In Season 3B, after Stiles was possessed by a Void Kitsune known as the Nogitsune, Allison worked hard to try to save him from its influence, from investigating clues to buying the rest of the pack enough time to exorcise the Nogitsune from its body. She ultimately lost her life in the penultimate fight against the Nogitsune and his stolen Oni demons, as one of the Oni stabbed her in the chest after she successfully killed one with a silver-tipped arrow. Afterward, Stiles felt immense guilt regarding her death, blaming himself for the fact that it happened and deciding that he would rather die than allow the Nogitsune to harm anyone else. In the seasons following Allison's death, her presence has continued to linger among the members of the pack, including Stiles, who adamantly believes that she is still with them in spirit and who even believes that it was Scott's memories of Allison that ultimately saved the pack and the town from the Beast of Gevaudan (also known as Sebastien Valet), as his sister was identical to Allison and was the progenitor of the Argent bloodline of Werewolf Hunters. Allison and Stiles are known as Stallison by fans. Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 1= In Wolf Moon, Stiles Stilinski and his best friend Scott McCall were in English class at Beacon Hills High School when the vice principal introduced the new student Allison Argent to the class. After class was dismissed, Stiles, Scott, and their friend Harley stood at Scott's locker, where Harley wondered aloud how Allison had already fallen in with the popular crowd, specifically "queen bee" Lydia Martin and her boyfriend Jackson Whittemore, despite having just arrived at school. Stiles remarked that Allison was hot and that beautiful people herd together. As Harley and Stiles talked more about Allison, Scott was inadvertently using his newly-gained Werewolf powers, specifically his supernatural hearing, to eavesdrop on Allison, Lydia, and Jackson's conversation (as he had been bitten and turned into a Beta Werewolf by the Alpha, who Scott believed to be just a regular wolf, the previous evening). The next day, after witnessing Scott exhibit even more supernatural powers such as enhanced agility and reflexes at practice, he immediately went home to research the matter further and invited Scott to his house when he had collected enough evidence to explain what had happened to him. Scott was irritated by Stiles' attempts to convince him that he was turning into a Werewolf and reminded him that he was supposed to pick Allison up in an hour to go to the party at Lydia's house. Stiles, exasperated, retorted that it was the full moon tonight, and when Scott accused him of trying to ruin the good things in his life (making first line on the lacrosse team, going on a date with a girl he is interested in, etc), Stiles insisted that he was trying to help and went on to explain the risks of his first transformation that evening. He went on to explain that anger and other emotions that raise one's heart rate can trigger the transformation and argued that, since he had never seen anything raise Scott's heart rate like Allison, Scott needed to cancel his date with her for her own protection. When this failed, Stiles snatched Scott's cell phone to call Allison himself, causing Scott to become overwhelmed by anger and nearly punch Stiles in the face, only proving Stiles' point. Scott apologized and left, but still intended on going to the party, leaving Stiles with no choice to attend as well to keep an eye on him and Allison. That night, at the party, the full moon began causing Scott's first transformation into a Werewolf, and when Scott started to feel sick, he rushed back to his house, with Stiles following close behind him. When he got to Scott's house, he told Scott he could help, but Scott was more worried about making sure Allison was safe, especially after Scott learned that Derek Hale, who he believed to be the killer of the woman's body found in the Beacon Hills Preserve, had given Allison a ride home after he left the party. Concerned, Stiles rushed to the Argent House in hopes of rescuing Allison from Derek, only to find out that Allison was perfectly fine and in her bedroom, leading both Allison and her mother Victoria Argent to believe he was a strange teenager. In Second Chance at First Line, Stiles commiserated with Scott when he lamented the fact that Allison was the daughter of the Werewolf Hunter who shot him, Chris Argent. Later that day, Allison, when inviting Scott to go out with her, Lydia, and Jackson after the game, also invited Stiles to come with them as well. Stiles' insistence that Scott not play in the game that Saturday out of fear that he'll transform and out himself as a Werewolf interfered with Scott's plan to win Allison back. However, Scott ultimately ended up playing in the game, with Stiles keeping an eye on him to ensure everything went all right. Stiles then walked into the locker room after the game to find Scott and Allison making out in the shower room, with Stiles smiling proudly at him. In Pack Mentality, Stiles met up with his best friend Scott at school in the morning, where Scott explained that he had a disturbingly vivid and realistic dream that he transformed and both attacked and killed Allison while the two were hooking up in one of the school buses. Stiles agreed that it could be Scott's subconscious warning him that he could lose control and rip Allison's throat out during their date the following night. When they arrive to the bus bay at school, they are both horrified to see that a crime scene has been set up around a bus that looked as though it had been attacked by a wild animal and was covered in blood, causing Stiles and Scott to worry that Scott did indeed attack and kill Allison there the previous night. When they returned to the inside of the school, Stiles tried to reassure Scott that Allison was probably fine, but Scott was convinced that he killed her due to the vivid nature of his dream and the fact that she had yet to respond to any of his calls or texts. The two decided to split up in order to cover more ground, and though Scott momentarily lost control and punched Jackson's locker so hard he broke the door, he did eventually run into Allison, revealing that she was, in fact, just fine, but creating the new question of who the victim in the bus was. At lunch, Stiles was sitting with Scott when they were joined by Allison, Lydia, Jackson, and Danny, where they all excitedly discussed the attack on the bus. The topic is then turned to Scott and Allison's date the next night, to which Lydia invited herself and Jackson without clearing it with them first. Lydia insisted that they go bowling, and when Jackson was skeptical that Scott would be a worthy opponent, Scott lied and stated that he was a great bowler. After lunch, Stiles called Scott out on his lie and reminded him that he was terrible at bowling and worried that Scott was going to ruin his chances with Allison when this lie was exposed the next night. They also worried about Scott's ability to keep control over his Werewolf side while he was with her, which led Scott to seek out Derek Hale's advice as to what to do. Derek offered his assistance in exchange for a future favor and suggested that Scott go back to the scene of the crime to let his superhuman senses trigger his memories for him. That night, Stiles accompanied Scott to the high school to do as Derek discussed to ensure that Allison would be safe during their double date the following night. Stiles acted as the look-out while Scott got in the bus and used his senses to remember what really happened in flashbacks-- that he was called out of bed by the Werewolf who bit him and tried to stop him from killing the bus driver, Garrison Myers. When Scott expressed his relief that he wasn't a threat to Allison, Stiles became somewhat offended and stated he was more concerned with the fact that Scott wasn't a threat to him. In Magic Bullet, In The Tell, In Heart Monitor, In Night School, In Lunatic, In Wolf's Bane, In Co-Captain, In Formality, In Code Breaker, |-|Season 2= In Omega, In Shape Shifted, In Ice Pick, In Abomination, In Venomous, In Frenemy, In Restraint, In Raving, In Party Guessed, In Battlefield, In Master Plan, |-|Season 3A= In Tattoo, In Chaos Rising, In Unleashed, In Frayed, In Motel California, In Currents, In The Girl Who Knew Too Much, In The Overlooked, In Alpha Pact, In Lunar Ellipse, |-|Season 3B= In Anchors, In More Bad Than Good, In Galvanize, In Illuminated, In Silverfinger, In Riddled, In Letharia Vulpina, In Echo House, In The Fox and the Wolf, In De-Void, In Insatiable, In The Divine Move, |-|Season 4= In The Dark Moon, In I.E.D., |-|Season 5= In Creatures of the Night, In Apotheosis, Trivia * They are the best friends of Lydia Martin and Scott McCall, respectively. * They are two of the four primary members of what would eventually become the basis of the McCall Pack. Gallery Allison and stiles omega 1.gif Allison and stiles omega 2.gif Allison and stiles abomination.gif Allison and stiles venomous.gif Allison and stiles venomous 1.gif Allison and stiles venomous 4.gif Allison and stiles venomous 3.gif Allison and stiles frenemy 1.gif Allison and stiles frenemy 2.gif Allison and stiles frenemy 3.gif Allison and stiles restraint.gif Allison and stiles tattoo.gif Allison lydia and stiles frayed.gif Allison lydia and stiles motel cali.gif Allison and stiles motel cali 2.gif Allison and stiles motel cali 1.gif Allison and stiles alpha pact 3.gif Allison and stiles alpha pact 2.gif Allison and stiles lunar ellipse 1.gif Allison and stiles lunar ellipse.gif Allison and stiles mbtg 1.gif Allison and stiles devoid.gif Category:Friendships Category:Inter-Pack Relationships Category:Needs Help Category:Relationships